Misses and Kisses
by DwDoJo
Summary: Every Miss Deserves a Kiss." Then he’d laugh and go off wherever he had to go to. Me? I didn't know what to do... Valentine's Gift to all readers. ElizaxCharlie -oneshot-


**There isn't many ElizaxCharlie fanfics out there… actually I don't see any at all really (If there is though, Tell me!!). So this is just for them. But, I'm messing with their age and making them like teenagers. I thought it was cute when I thought it up too. **

**Oh yeah, Charlie might be a little too… different from the cute little innocent Charlie that we know and love, but you'll just have to read it yourself. He hasn't changed much himself.**

**Note: This will be in Eliza's POV**

**----**

**Misses and Kisses**

**----**

Charlie… Charlie… I hate you Charlie. Leaving me all alone… You big dork.

It's been a while since I've seen him. Charlie's been gone traveling with his dad to find new products they could sell in their market here in Sunny Island.

It has been some time ago since Charlie and I first met. It wasn't as fateful as I would've wanted it to be all those years ago and the time we spent together wasn't as romantic either. Just probably the main reason why I never noticed that I had some sort of hidden feeling for Charlie.

But did it really affect me the day he had to leave off with his father. I felt so… bad and lonely. There wasn't many children on the island our age and most were spoiled brats who stalk you everywhere you go. I really didn't enjoy the time without him to play with. As I grew older, I mainly didn't enjoy the time just because he wasn't around and I had no contact with him whatsoever.

Then one day, my dad suddenly came up to me and had a big smile on his face. I knew he saw my slumped over figure over the couch, bored and discontented.

"What is it, Daddy?" I asked lazily, burying my face in a pillow.

"Guess who's back?" He seemed quite curious, his face wrinkling as his smile grew big.

I sat up and thought about it, but my eyes gradually grew wide and I answered, "Charlie?"

"No, not that rascal…" He spat. Daddy disliked Charlie for some no good reason.

"Dad! He is not a rascal!" I blinked as I saw him chuckle and I knew at that moment that I was right. "Is he really back?"

"Apparently, or else I wouldn't have talked with Chen…" My dad continued chuckling as he walked away.

Boy, did it bring my hopes up so high that day. I probably looked like a mad woman, smiling at evidently nothing and running around stripping off my pajamas for some outside clothes. Without even noticing, I put on some of my best outside clothes, the ones that I usually would wear when I felt good. And man, did I feel great.

But as I stepped out my house, everything backfired and I was frozen at the spot. Why? I was too excited to even think about what I was going to do when I met him. He was a dork like four years ago, but what about now?

"Eliza?" I heard a peculiar and oddly familiar voice and yet, I never heard of it before.

I turned and found a tall and lean guy, my age. Ruffled hair that poked out of his band and couldn't be wrestled down no matter how much gel you put on it and a light complexion that was so familiar along with his clothes. Jam was he hot.

His eyes shined and he suddenly flew toward me with arms wrapping around my neck. "Ah it is you!"

I suddenly freaked as I clearly remembered this gesture from childhood. "Charlie?!"

He back off and grinned. "Yo. Long time no see huh?"

I felt my stomach twirl and I twitched thinking of how grossified I was with myself. But he changed. "What happened to my cute little Charlie?" I wailed playfully.

"Sorry. He grew during the time we were separated." He chuckled.

He looked really different from what I expected. And the main reason why I'm flipping out was because he looked exactly like the Prince I used to adore and imagine when I was younger that may wisp me off my feet. I truly wasn't expecting that it would be this guy all along.

"But you've changed too." He suddenly said. "I guess I've been away too long…"

"What's that supposed to mean?" I asked warily.

"Looking at yourself, you might've found some good-looking guy to take you away. I will have no playmate anymore…" He sighed, looking at something else unknown.

I gawked as I thought of it the other way around. "Yeah, right. I was thinking that you would have some fine looking woman clinging on to you right now."

"Of course not." He said quietly. "I was waiting to see you after all. I can't just suddenly abandon you like that."

Now I really hated this guy. He changed from being a dork and cutie to a loyal prince. I totally didn't deserve this pleasurable torture. At that moment, silence fell down upon us and did it turn awkward with every second that passed by.

"Ew… Look at that." A little boy's voice was heard somewhere around us. It belonged to Ross, Big Brother Denny's son who looked exactly like him.

"Ross, it's not gross. I find it quite romantic." I found this voice to belong to Emma, the girl who was exactly like my duplicate. "Big Sister Eliza is finally reunited with her prince." She giggled.

I flushed at the thought and peered toward Charlie, who's face was still the same. I stomped my foot just as I did when we were younger and shooed the two annoying munchkins away.

"Wow, I've never seen them around before. A lot really has changed." He muttered.

We both began walking along as I answered him, "Not really. You'll see after a few days that nothing hasn't changed as much as it was."

"Maybe." He said.

More silence as we walked down the beach now.

"I missed you…" He said curtly

I blinked at this and looked away as well. "Um, I did too." I punched him on his shoulder and yelled, "But it's your fault! You suddenly left like that, leaving me all alone!"

"It's not like I wanted too." He replied, staring at me straight in the eyes.

We both held our gazes then both looked away.

It was true though. He decided to leave with his Dad, and his father even gave him the choice. But no, he decided to go anyway. By this time, I didn't even notice I was talking out loud now, my eyes burning and pushing away forming tears.

"It was lonely without you here. My play mate and childhood friend here on the island… gone. You even had the choice, but no, you just leave, and I don't even think you thought about how I felt at all."

"Eliza."

"What?!" I snapped, turning to look at him, but I paused at the feeling of a large hand cupping my cheek and his eyes staring right at me.

That when I knew he was leaning in closer, his face noticeably way too close. His eyes closed, his lips were now centimeters away from my own and I could feel heat coming off both of us.

"CHARLIE!!!"

We both jumped startled and stared at each other for quite a while, then he stepped back, scratching the back of his neck, his face totally red, but I bet my face was a deeper shade.

"Heh.. Well, my most crucial moments are always ruined huh?" He regained his composure and he grinned toward me. "We could continue next time, Eliza." He raised a hand toward me and quickly jogged off.

….

….

…

……… OMIGOODNESS HE TRIED TO KISS ME!!!!

I slumped down to the sand and covered my flushed face.

It totally wasn't what I was expecting. Truthfully, you'd never expect something like that from a Charlie like him (or at least I didn't think so). It was … romantic, sweet… uplifting… wonderful?

No.. I must be hallucinating… Yeah.

**A few hours later….**

NO, I wasn't hallucinating. Turns out my "fanatical daydreaming" which I had called it has passed it's limits and became real. I could die for how perfect and wonderful it felt.

I guess I was practically avoiding the shop once I came to. I was afraid to meet him again… and the way he said, "We could continue next time, Eliza." …. It brings shivers down my back.

Yes, I am freaking, but wouldn't this be a normal reaction? Okay, not at all times… what am I thinking?!

But if he said 'Next time' … that means he's surely going to find another time to find me and corner me against the wall and -

No… he's not that kind of type to be… aggressive… or is he? …No… Don't think like that Eliza. Bad Eliza.

But then… now what should I do?

Back then, I was always manipulating him and he'd do it with no complaints necessary, but now I find it the other way around, and he doesn't have to lift a finger.

… He must have read a book or something…

----

**A few days later…**

…. Lately, I haven't seen much of Charlie at all. Even when he was back on the island, he was still busy. The only time he wasn't was after nine, my curfew. He looked good working hard, another of the hundreds of piles of things that I found good about Charlie.. Now.

But every time we would meet up, even if it were for a mere minute or so, he would talk so casually as if he had never tried to bust a move on me, then at the end, he would always say,

"Every Miss Deserves a Kiss." Then he'd laugh and go off wherever he had to go to.

And thus here I am sitting near the water well in East Town, slumping over the swinging chair, thinking of apparently… nothing. Everything was a disordered mess in my mind now.

"Is there something wrong, Eliza?"

I looked up to find Chelsea.. Along with her bloated stomach. She was my older sister as Papa would say, and now here she is pregnant. I really liked Chelsea though. Maybe I could tell her about this… predicament.

"Big Sister? Have you ever had… Boy problems?" I asked her to get straight to the point.

She sat down next to me and answered, "Yes, like when I was here on the island. It was a one-sided affair with Vaughn and I, then Mark came into the picture." She giggled. "I didn't even notice that both of them liked me until everybody spoke out the obvious for me."

I gasped, not ever knowing this story. "Vaughn liked you? That cranky, strict-looking, unsociable animal dealer?" He wasn't the nicest person around…especially in my book

"He's not that bad. He's actually quite nice. I like him very much." She said, patting her belly. "But I chose Mark in the end. And now look at this right here. I can't believe I'm having a baby…"

There was some silence then she spoke, "Is it Charlie?"

I nodded, seeing that it was pretty obvious.

"He's turned into a handsome young man, hasn't he? And he's matured greatly."

I nodded. "Changed too much actually."

"He tried to kiss you." She bluntly said and I turned to look at her.

"How did you know?!" I nearly screamed.

She smirked. "And that just proved my statement."

I gaped. "Aww.. That's mean, Big Sister…"

She stood up and smiled. "That just goes to show that he's willing to show his feelings for you. That's only if you're willing to return them back just the same or even more. It's been pretty obvious since the beginning, Eliza. Though the statement as being known as "the most ideal couple to happen in Sunny Island" doesn't really impress your father much."

"Yeah, my old man's a meanie too." I pouted.

"Just hang on. Anyway, I doubt that Charlie would push you anyway. After all, I hear from Mark that he begged his dad to bring him back here. Also with the mention of you being in that persuasive conversation of his, he cares about you a lot."

I blinked, never hearing this before either… nor expecting it.

"I better scoot along now or else Mark would get worried and begin going off like an alarm. Good luck!" Chelsea waved and quickly moved along as she said.

I sat there alone for quite a while as my thoughts were running. The place was quiet and nice and allowed you to think clearly.

"Wow, this is our fourteenth hit and miss huh?" I jumped suddenly hearing this voice in my ear and twirled to find Charlie leaning on the back of the chair swing.

I was pretty sure my face was beginning to go through the Shade Phases.

He walked toward me and chuckled, "Calm down. It's not like I'm going to harass you."

"Can I trust that?" I asked quickly.

He thought for a moment then answered, "I dunno… can you?"

I couldn't reply to that. Anything could happen.

"But man, what is this? The fourteenth meeting? … But I gotta run around still." He sighed, ruffling his hair.

"Oh, then… go." I said quite uneasily.

He stopped smiling and just plainly looked at me, with his head titled to the side slightly. Licking his lips he smirked saying, "I'll have to think of something big with this many misses. After all, every miss deserves a kiss right?"

I stepped back. "And what is this 'something big' you're thinking of?"

"I'm thinking of lots of things actually. And most would be fun for me to try to since I have never done it before." He looked at me as if he were expecting something and it seems like he got it. "But whatever you're thinking that I may be thinking… we'll see if it actually happens. Better watch yourself at night." He chuckled and quickly ran off past me.

….

….. That was horrible…. When he says it like that, it brings so many images in my mind that I never thought. He couldn't possibly mean -

….

AGH! NO, Goodness Gracious! Charlie is too…. Innocent and decent to not do that! And we are only teenagers!!

----

**That Evening…**

Tonight… I am fully protected, pillows around me, layers of clothes on me, and extra underwear!!! I think I'm overly prepared, but it's best to be safe than sorry right?

Now that I think about it, Charlie looks sorta delinquent-ish. Probably his dad doesn't even now of this behavior. I can't dare to go to sleep. I sat up on my bed and peered around, seeing that my room was pitch black. Moonlight filtered in from my window, the only place I could think of to where Charlie would try to enter.

Other than that, it was dark. I basically jumped at every sound I heard that night. I found my eyelids to be dropping and my head would fall on a nearby pillow sometimes. It really was late…

I truly did my best to stay awake… but now…

----

"Eliza. Eliza?" It was my daddy's voice.

I rubbed my eyes and stretched, pushing away the pile of pillows away from me. "What is it, dad?"

"You need to get up now. It's almost noon." He began walking away and I heard him mumble about why there was so many pillows around.

I suddenly jerked up and looked around. My clothes were all still on. The pillows just as I had left them. What the -

I suddenly paused as I looked at my bed stand. There was a plate on there with fourteen individually wrapped …candies… wrapped with silver. I picked up the plate and found a pink note. It was from Charlie.. and it said,

_Hey Eliza, _

_I'm sorry to say, but I'm not around right now if your looking for me. I just wanted to give you something for the Spring Thanksgiving Festival before I left at 4 in the morning. It was fourteen misses right? Well, hopefully these Hershey Kisses could make up for every miss. -smile-_

_From the Guy who you are going to strangle after reading this, _

_Charlie_

I stared at the note for a while, then found a note at the bottom. It said:

_P.S. If it makes you feel any better, just know that I love you okay? _

I giggled as I just stared at the note with a huge smile on my face. It was adorable.

Sure it wasn't romantic or sweet as roses, but he put a lot of thought into this. I find that cute and nice in it's own little way. I took one of the Kisses and unwrapped it, to find that it was chocolate that was wrapped up.

It absolutely was sweet. Charlie is not that bad at all…

-----

**Ugh.. All this mushy gushy love fluff… you know everyone likes it once in a while, but I couldn't help but think I stepped over my limit. I dunno if Charlie and Eliza are going to be like this, but it would be cute to see if they actually grew up in the game and crap.**

**Anyway, if you liked it, had any thought about it, etc. etc. Please review. It would be gladly appreciated. Oh, and this is my Valentine's gift to all my readers out there. All of y'all are awesome and you should now it. ~Bye-Bii~**

**- Do Jo**


End file.
